Talk:Haruno Yukinoshita/@comment-189.202.32.196-20160801051412/@comment-171.7.248.28-20160803200623
>>Some say that she's moving the strings in order to pair Yukino and Hayato together. I don't think Haruno tries to match Yukino and Hayato. I never see the scene in LN when she tries to do that, not once. >> Haruno is the only one who's not trying to force Hachiman to choose. Yes, she doesn't want to touch this sensitive topic, but I suspect she hopes he will choose a certain person. >> Now that I think about it she's probably trying to find someone for him as well. I mean think about it. Why else would she insist him to go with Hayato in their date with Kaori and her friend. Yes, the operation was to make Hayato look good in front of Yukino (and probably Yui as well), but it might also have been intended to open Kaori's eyes in order to realize what Hachiman really worths. Haruno arranges double date for totally different but unbelievable reasons. This post should help you know why Haruno does something like that , (& I recommend you read part 3 , for more understanding.) And believe me, Haruno never know before Hayato will invite Yukino & Yui to come. >> But here is the real question assuming I was correct: why would she bother to help Hachiman as well? Is it because of pitty, sympathy, recognition, or something else. If she's indeed trying to save Hachiman as well, then why does she think he's worthyto be saved? Is it only because of the unusual interest that he awoke on her? Or is she slowly developing feelings for him as well? Nope, she never make double date to help or save 8man at all. Nothing about pitty, sympathy, recoginition. She does this for her own selfishness, but 8man is one main factor she does that. I can say that she is like normal women you can find around you (I mean, feeling). >> They may have more in common than what they admit, but still, among all the girls Haruno is the one with the least chance to be together with Hachiman. If the theory of the love triangle between Hayato, Yukino, and herself is correct, then it is almost certain that they will never share a close and intimate relationship and less to end up together even if they were to develop a genuine attraction for each other. I doubt Haruno has the least chance to be together with 8man. Haruno and 8man are like another sides of the same coin. Totally different but have many same elements between both of them. She will never let love triangle happens in her sister's life again, that's why Haruno tries to endure her move/feeling and stand by until now. I suspect bitter past between her, her sister and Hayato, is about love triangle. And she is the one who made her younger sister hurt unintendtionally. This is just my assumption, but it can explain why Haruno still is in hibernate mode, not tries to open her own feeling, destroys love triangle game between 8man & 2YY, attacks in combo after valentine event. She endures herself but what she recieves is another round of bitter past, that's why you can see why she is very angry. >> I don't want to see Haruno putting herself aside for the sake of Yukino and Hachiman even if it was to avoid a love triangle. She is doing that until right now, but I doubt there's anyone who can control youth/feeling completely. I saw everytime when Haruno meets 8man in many occasions, her emotion control is off or half off. - Every clues involved her.